You're meant to fly them
by lauryne1225
Summary: Jonash a toujours rêvé de voler parmis les étoiles, mais la vie en a destiné autrement. Mais qu'en est il de Han ? Son jeune fils. Inspiré de quelques phrases dans Solo sur le Père de Han et du livre Most Wanted.


**Petit OS inspiré d'un extrait du bouquin Most Wanted et de quelques phrase dans Solo qu'on nous dit du père de Han. J'ai d'ailleurs repris le prénom du père de Han dans le Légende pour cet OS :)**

Han était un petit garçon assez débrouillard. Il avait l'habitude de rester de longues heures seules dans la petite maison qu'il habitait avec son père.

Debout sur le fauteuil collé à la fenêtre poussiéreuse, il guettait les speeders qui passaient dans la rue. Aussi jeune soit-il, il était émerveillé à la vue de quelconque véhicule. Un jour, son père lui avait promis de lui montrer un vrai vaisseau spatial. Mais Han connaissait son père, et des promesses il ne manquait pas d'en faire, mais les tenir en était une autre.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le garçon sauta de son perchoir. Jonash était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, une bouteille de bière corellienne dans la main. Han baissa la tête, son père avait bu et il n'aimait pas ça. L'homme avait l'habitude de crier fort ou même de se battre devant leur maison lorsqu'il était saoul. Alors il avait appris à ne pas contrarier son père ces soir-là.

Mais aujourd'hui, Jonash ne semblait pas en colère, mais triste. Il observa son fils. Il lui ressemblait, beaucoup même. Des cheveux châtains, aux yeux clairs jusqu'à ce sourire espiègle que Jonash n'avait pas eu depuis trop longtemps.

« - Viens avec moi Han. »

Han regarda son père avec hésitation mais quand celui-ci commença à quitter la maison, il le rejoignit. Un vent froid fit frissonner le garçon qui pressa le pas pour rejoindre Jonash. Les deux marchèrent silencieusement dans Coronet City. Le garçon n'était pas rassuré, il ne sortait pas souvent à vrai dire. Alors ses yeux se posaient sur chaque coin de rue, il se retournait à chaque bruit nouveau et dévisageait le moindre passant.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent face à une usine. La fumée qui s'échappait des grandes cheminées retombaient sur Coronet, laissant ce brouillard permanent qui noircit les murs. Han toussa à plusieurs reprises avant de s'habituer au chatouillement du carbone dans sa gorge.

Jonash accéléra le pas, ne faisant guère attention à son fils qui peinait à le suivre. Il arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, personne. Il attendit qu'Han entre pour fermer derrière eux. Il faisait assez sombre et le garçon devait pousser les yeux pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Il pouvait distinguer de la lumière au bout de la pièce. Il s'en approcha curieusement et déboucha dans un hangar géant. L'excitation prit le petit garçon en voyant plusieurs vaisseaux neufs. Han s'approcha d'un, un YT-1300. Il était plus émerveillé que jamais, faisant le tour de l'appareil. La peinture grise brillait à la lumière parcourut de quelques lignes bleues. Han recula et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir l'intérieur du cockpit, mais il était décidemment trop petit. Quand il revint à son point départ, il se tourna vers son père, assit contre un mur, sirotant sa bière.

« -Ça te plait Han ?

-Oui Papa. Répondit-il avec enthousiasme. »

L'homme tapota le sol à coté de lui, incitant Han à le rejoindre. Le garçon vint s'assoir, fixant de nouveau le vaisseau. Ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Han leva les yeux vers Jonash.

«- Tu as tenu ta promesse. Fit remarquer le jeune garçon. »

Jonash leva la tête et prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson avant de soupirer.

« -Je voulais que tu vois ça. Ces vaisseaux. C'est ce que je construis. Ce que j'offre à la Galaxie. Mais peut importe le temps que j'y passe, je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne. »

Il marqua une pause. Jonash à son propre rêve, celui de vivre parmi les étoiles. Au lieu de ça, il était cloué au sol, à travailler d'arrache pieds pour une misère. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son fils.

« -Han, mon garçon. Quand tu seras grand, ne construit pas de vaisseaux comme moi. Tu es destiné à quelques choses de mieux. »

Il posa doucement ses mains sur les petites épaules de Han et un sourire se dessina sur son visage terne.

« Tu es destiné à les piloter. »


End file.
